


Purrito

by stilinskisoul



Series: Derek/Reader ficlets [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuteness overload, F/M, Fluff, Hardcore fluff, Sweet Derek, derek hale imagine, it's a valid warning, it's also a thing, so much fluff tbh, warning for Derek Hale with kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisoul/pseuds/stilinskisoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes over to visit his girlfriend, but kittens happen. Serious fluff ensues.</p><p>For the Tumblr request: <i>Imagine with Derek and kittens?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Purrito

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited! This is the first request that I've gotten on my Tumblr account! (I set it up a few days ago.) [Come say hi](http://derekhaleimagines.tumblr.com/) if you feel like it :)

My relationship with my boyfriend has been perfect – he’s nice, he takes care of me, he listens, and despite he looks like he could kill you, he’s actually a cinnamon roll. To our first month anniversary, he even brought a red rose for me, like the little puppy he really is in heart.

There is only one thing he’s been complaining about.

My kittens.

As of now, I roughly have five minutes before Derek arrives, and the cats seem to be tired just fine, so maybe they will go and pass out somewhere in the house instead of bothering Derek like they always do. Also, they’ve just been fed, so probably they will opt to sleep with their full stomach instead of climbing my boyfriend like a tree – again.

When I’m checking on the little pile that my cats make, the doorbell rings. I rush there with a wide grin on my face, practically tearing the door open, revealing Derek standing there, dressed in his trademark leather jacket, wearing a seductive half smile that makes me melt, sunglasses tucked into the neck of his Henley and checking me out.

“You look great,” he compliments, making me blush a little.

“Speak for yourself,” I say, giving him a wink. “Wanna come in?”

“If you will let me,” he teases. I step out of the way, allowing him to enter. He kicks off his shoes, then slides his hands on my hips to greet me with a kiss. By way of ending the act, he bites my lip playfully.

Derek makes a beeline for my room, whereas I head for the kitchen to take some orange juice with me for both Derek and I. By the time I go to join him, I find him sitting on my bed with the cutely meowing kittens crawling _all over him_.

I snatch my phone from my pocket without a second thought.

“Put that thing away,” he commands in a low growl, but I just giggle, pointedly disobeying him.

“Are you kidding? My Instagram has been boosting with the likes and new followers since I first started sharing photos of you and my babies.”

“Don’t tell me you’ve been uploading those pictures,” he says, looking up at me with an honest to God worried expression, as one of the kittens hooks its tiny paws and claws into his shirt to clamber up and balance precariously on his wide shoulder. For some reason, I can’t find it in myself to take him seriously right now.

“Why are you so wary of it? You’re famous,” I tell him, then add after a moment of consideration. “Or will be, anyway,” I shrug, snapping another picture.

Derek is trying his best to look menacing, but his wannabe-sinister facade is kinda ruined by my baby trying to climb on top of his head. Another kitten makes it to his shoulder, but instead of trying to get higher like his sister, he chooses to try and leave the heights by walking down Derek’s back, which is now covered only by the soft texture of his Henley.

A third cat is enjoying itself on its back, having nestled himself into Derek’s calloused palm – the kitten is so small it literally fits into his hand neatly. The one who more or less managed to get down Derek’s back without harming itself is now stumbling on the bedspread over to the werewolf’s jeans-clad thighs, apparently to reanimate his previous act.

However, before it could get anywhere, I drop down next to Derek and scoop the kitten up, only to hear how it makes a surprised _meep_ noise. I lift it up so that I can rub my nose to his, giggling awhile. I find Derek fixing me with a mixture of pained and awed gaze.

“Aw, don’t tell me you don’t like them being all over you,” I pout playfully, setting the cat down into my lap. I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing out loud when I notice the one, now situated on his head, chewing and trying to eat his hair.

“Did you not feed them?” Derek asks, deadpan, with the slightest hint of accusation in his tone. That’s almost my tipping point, but I manage to prevent myself from letting my voice out in a loud laughter.

“Actually, I did,” I answer honestly. Derek gives me a disbelieving look before pointedly indicating the kitten on his head with his eyes.

“Could you maybe take it off of my head?”

“Sure,” I say, proceeding to grant his wish. She whines loudly as I take her away from her comfortable spot.

“They are actually adorable when they aren’t invading my personal space,” Derek comments, making me chuckle.

“Oh, you love them. Admit it.”

“I love you more,” he says genuinely, and I decide it will probably be better if I just put the kitten back on his head.


End file.
